


Jamie meets Shooting

by zacklover24



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph teaches Jamie a thing or two about how to use her scattergun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie meets Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Jamie goes shopping. I know i should have put this in but i didn't think about it, till now. I did look at Scout in game model for how she hold the scattergun, if i got it wrong let me know please. Also Steph laying down shooting isn't wrong, that is just how she practices is all. 
> 
> Also don't be like them wear googles and earplugs with shooting. And follow all the rules at the shooting range.

I had never once in my short life fired a gun. Even growing up in Boston. I never once saw the need or urge to fire one. But now that I was out here, and I was a crap shot. I was looking over my gun the scattergun as it was called. When Pyro had come over and suggested that I should go out to the shooting range. They also told me that there might be someone out there who could help me. Seeing as I was going to go and shoot I didn’t go and change, so I went out to shoot. 

The shooting range as it turned out Ma, was located in the back of the base. It was a large open area with nine lanes, they were separated by divers at the end of each lane were targets. There was also a few benches and ammo grabs. Pyro was right I wasn’t going to be alone Steph was out there, she was laying on the ground with a black sniper rifle with a long barrel. The butt of the rifle was press up against her right shoulder, and she seemed to be in the zone. 

She was dressed royal blue colored short sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans and boots? Well she was shooting made sense. I didn’t think she knew I was there, she kept firing round after round each round hitting the target with deadly force. With each shot fired the gun would let off a large boom, it didn’t seem to faze her at all. She made no noise or sound as it fired off. 

“Can I help you little jay?” She asks firing off the last round from her gun. 

“Umm well, you see I...” I tell her trailing off. Steph lazily turned to look at me, then a look of fear crossed her face. 

“You came to shot?” She asks getting off the ground with a grunt, “Woa, Woa put the damn safety on that thing and your finger.” She barks out

“What?” I ask her looking around very confused. 

“Finger off the tiger now.” She orders, walking over to me,

“Eep.” I yell, Steph rolled her eyes and carefully took the gun from me

“There safety is on, now what the hell were you thinking walking around with a loaded gun? And why the hell is it not pointed at the ground? Are you trying to kill someone?” She asks giving me back my gun before she, picked up her rifle and set it down the bench and then sat herself down. 

“I wanted to practice.” I tell her as she lit up a cigarette the heavy sent of maple filled the air. 

“Pyro tell you about this place?” She asks inhaling some smoke as it seemed to relax her. 

“Yea.” I tell her.

“Right,” She says pausing letting out a slow trail of smoke from her nose, “Do you anything about your gun?” 

“Ummm.” I tell her, sitting down next to her. 

“Right of curse you don’t. That is a scattergun it’s a, short double-barreled lever-action shotgun that has a 32 clip, you fire off ten of those rounds in the form of pellets. It is a good gun for close range.” She informs me, how the hell did she knows this?

“How do you know so much about my gun?” I ask her 

“You get bored. Now you might have felt something like the gun going off like a bomb in your hands? That is called the kick all guns have it, you will after a while get used to it.” She explains rubbing her shoulder where the rifle was pressed up against. 

“So it’s normal?” I ask her as she pulled out her cigarette and blew out smoke. 

“Yea you’ll have a bruise but yea. Now shall we?” She asks getting up and blowing out more smoke. 

“You sure?” I ask her feeling nervous. 

“Yea.” She says for me to come over to one of the lanes. I nodded and walked over to her, she put one of my hands on the butt of the gun making sure my fingers were nowhere near the trigger, and she put my other hand on the barrel,

“All right I’m going to take the safety off and step back when you’re ready shot. Now line the sight of the gun up with the target and then shot.” She tells me turning the safety off and backing away. 

“What if I miss?” I ask her. She smiled as she blew out more smoke 

“Of course you’ll miss we all do. Now shoot.” She orders me taking the last hit from her cigarette. I swallowed hard and pulled the trigger, the kick hurt put it soon passed. I looked at the target at the end of the lane I had missed the black,

“Try again.” She orders, I pulled the trigger again, this time I got some of the black not all of it but some.

“Not bad, this time aim for more of the black.” She tells me so I did and got more but still not a lot. 

“Better, you’ll get a handle on it.” She tells me smiling. 

“Thanks.” I tell her as I clicked the safety back on

“No problem little jay, just keep at it. We only get better with each shot we take.” She tells me picking up her rifle and getting ready to leave the range. 

“Hey Steph, what is that gun called?” I ask her 

“This it’s called classic, 25 ammo clip one hell of a kick to it, and she was fitted with a laser scope. Good for aiming a bitch to use.” She tells me keeping the gun pointed down as she walked off. 

“Oh cool.” I say catching up to her 

End of line


End file.
